


Scandalous

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: All a Twitter [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: Desires...desires he shouldn’t have, desires that he had been trying to deny having, suddenly came over him with a rush of heat.The man was beautiful.“Mr. Ackerman, this is Erwin Smith."





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> Another Twitter thread. This takes place in the early 1900's, so we have some period-typical homophobia and some derogatory remarks. I just want to give a heads up, because I don't want to offend anyone.

“It’s an honor for you to join us here at the work site, Mr. Ackerman.  When the telegram came saying that someone from the Sina Pulp and Paper Company was coming to inspect the upgrades to the site, I didn’t expect to see the big boss himself.”

 

Levi looked over at the job foreman, Keith Shadis, and studied the harried man for a moment.  He was dressed much like the rest of the workers around, denim pants, flannel shirt, and leather boots - plain.  Levi stood out in stark contrast in a tailored dark suit.

 

The train yard was bustling with activity, waiting for Levi’s latest purchase to return to the station.

 

“Mr. Shadis, it is my understanding that we recently acquired quite an impressive piece of machinery.”

 

“Yes, sir, Mr. Ackerman, and we are so grateful that you understood the need.  She’s a Shay, and she increases productivity by at least half,” Shadis replied excitedly.  “There she is.  We’ll make sure to clean her up real good tonight so’s that you can take a tour of her tomorrow.”

 

“I want to see it now, if you don’t mind,” Levi said stiffly.

 

“Of course, sir, but a fair warning, it will be quite dirty.  Your suit--”

 

“It’s fine.  I want to see it, now.”  Levi started walking down the train platform to the saw mill area where crew were unloading the lumber.  “I would also like to meet the crew. They are the only people on this job site that I did not hire personally.”

 

“Absolutely.  But sir, remember, we had a hard time finding people capable and qualified to run the train.  We didn’t have time to send them to Mitras.”

 

“I am well aware, Mr. Shadis.  I just need to know who they are.”  

 

Shadis nodded and proceeded to introduce him to the conductor and other members.

 

“Mike, where’s your fireman?”  Shadis asked.

 

“Fireman?  On a train?”  Levi asked.

 

“Not that kind of fireman, sir. These trains need steam to run.  In order to make steam, we need fire. The fireman shovels the coal, stokes the fire, and all that.  Ours seems to be missing.”

 

“Erwin’s still on the train, sir.  Says he ain’t appropriate for polite company.”

 

“SMITH!”  Shadis bellowed. “Git yer ass off that train now, boy.”

 

There was the sound of shuffling before the man hopped off the train.  Levi was certain that whatever he was expecting, it would have never been _this_.

 

The man, Erwin, towered over Levi, and was broad in the shoulders.  He was quite inappropriate, for he was wearing only a pair of denim overalls, without a shirt.  Levi could see each bulging muscle in his enormous arms and chest, for they were on full display without shame or modesty.  Sweat, tinted black from coal dust, trickled down the man’s body, following the contours of every defined muscle. His chiseled face was smudged black, making his eyes...such startling blue, blue eyes, stand out in stark contrast.  It was hard to discern the color of his hair, wet with sweat and full of soot. Levi felt his mouth go dry and his pulse quicken.

 

Desires...desires he shouldn’t have, desires that he had been trying to deny having, suddenly came over him with a rush of heat.

 

The man was beautiful.

 

“Mr. Ackerman, this is Erwin Smith.  He knows all about this monster, but he don’t talk much.”  Shadis seemed like he was in a rush to get this Smith fellow back to work.

 

“How do you do?”  Levi extended his hand, to which Erwin just stared.  Shadis looked absolutely horrified.

 

“Sir, as you can see, Erwin’s quite filthy--”

 

“I don’t trust a man who doesn’t shake hands, Mr. Shadis,” came Levi’s pithy reply.  Erwin looked at that both of him and shrugged before tugging off his leather glove. The hand underneath was still quite dirty, but large.  He grabbed Levi’s outstretched hand and gave it a firm, proper shake. His hand was hot and calloused, and almost completely engulfed Levi’s. A shiver slid down Levi’s spine, despite the temperate weather.

 

“A pleasure, sir.”

 

The man’s voice took Levi completely off guard.  It was deep and pleasant, and completely devoid of the regional and uncultivated dialect of his peers.  In face, every word had been clearly enunciated. Levi was now curious. Of course, he could write this off as posturing for a superior, taking into account he uttered only a few words, but the manners were effortless, well practiced.  Just who was this man? And why the hell was he working on a train?

 

He watched as the man silently walked away, going back to work.

 

“Watch yerself ‘round that one, sir,” a tall, thin man warned.  Levi thought his name to be Flagon.

 

“And why is that?”  Levi asked, not removing his eyes from Smith.

 

“Rumor is that he’s a bugger,” the man proclaimed conspiratorially.  Levi could only look at him in confusion at the term. “Ya know, one of them sod-ee-mites.  He likes diddlin’ with other men. It ain’t natural. Can’t let somethin’ like that be catchin’ ‘round ‘ere.”

 

Levi could feel his jaw tighten in anger, even as his body sang with relief.  Erwin could possibly be just like him.

 

“Rubbish,” Shadis interjected.  “You guys gossip more than a bunch of women.  Don’t pay him no mind, Mr. Ackerman. Erwin’s a good boy and a hard worker.”

 

“I see,” Levi said thoughtfully.  “Well it seems like there is still a lot of work to be done.  Maybe a tour of the train should wait until tomorrow.” With that, Levi turned on his heel and walked back to the hotel.

 

It would be a couple more hours before he would spy Erwin strolling tiredly down the street to the row of clapboard company houses.  He noticed that there was no wife or children waiting to welcome him home, like the other workers. Levi watched from his hotel window as Erwin placed a metal basin under the hand pump of his well to fill it.  He didn’t bother warming it or going inside. Instead, he dunked his face into the basin, sloshing water over his head and neck. He shook loose some water before grabbing a bar of soap and scrubbing it through his hair.  It was a brilliant golden blond.

 

Levi sat and watched as Erwin cleaned himself of the worst of the grime before hauling a large tub full of water inside.  Levi supposed he was bathing. It didn’t take much for Levi to imagine the blond, tired and naked, washing away a day’s work as he relaxed, cool water sliding down his warm body.

 

Levi turned from the window and adjusted himself.

 

He had to stop thinking such things or he would never be able to be around the man without embarrassing himself.  Instead, he washed up and made his way to the only restaurant (and he used the term very loosely) in town. It was small, and it didn’t have much to offer in way of a menu, obviously catering to the company employees and the odd supplier or two that came to town every week or so.  They were out in the middle of nowhere after all, so Levi knew better than to expect too much.

 

He had just finished giving his order to the waitress when Erwin stepped inside, wearing clean clothes and freshly shaven.  He kept his eyes trained to the ground, only looking up to find an empty table. No one spoke to him in passing, and none offered to share their table.  It was clear that Erwin was considered an outsider here. Levi supposed a rumor mill in a town this small could work quickly and destroy a reputation quickly, deservedly or not.

 

“Mr. Smith,” Levi called out.  “Won’t you join me?”

 

Erwin turned at the sound of his name.

 

“Mr. Ackerman, it is very kind for you to offer, but I must regretfully decline,” Erwin said nervously, looking around.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“You may not be aware, but I don’t have the best of reputations.  I wouldn’t want you to be guilty by association, sir.”

 

“I’m a big boy.  Sit down. Eat.” Erwin opened his mouth to protest.  “I could care less what a bunch of backwood, narrow-minded hicks in some backwater town think of me.  Now, Smith, sit down.”

 

Admitting defeat, Erwin sat stiffly across from Levi.  The silence between them was uncomfortable. The silence was only broken when the waitress came by and asked if Erwin would be having his usual, and Erwin nodded with a polite smile.

 

“Shadis tells me you know everything there is to know about that locomotive,” Levi stated as the food was placed in front of him.

 

“I know enough.” Levi looked at his companion’s meager meal of brown beans and cornbread while he himself dined on a thick slab of ham with sweet potatoes and greens.

 

“Why do I think you’re lying?” Levi asked. He watched as Erwin ate, perfect posture, impeccable manners.

 

“Think what you want. I know enough about the Shay to keep it running, and to do my job. That’s all. Whether or not you believe me is your prerogative, Mr. Ackerman.”

 

“Just like I’m supposed to believe that you’re as uneducated as the rest of the folks around here?”

 

“I never claimed to be anything, Mr. Ackerman. You came up with your own assumptions. I’ve neither confirmed nor denied anything.” The first hint of a smile from the blonde.

 

“Shadis told me you didn’t talk much. Maybe he’s the liar,” Levi said with a grin.

 

“Maybe most people around here lack decent topics of conversation.”

 

“Like the inner workings of a steam locomotive?” Levi teased.

 

“It is quite fascinating once you think about it, especially a Shay.” Erwin’s eyes lit up.  “They run with a partial slip to prevent burning their rails and losing traction. The drive shafts are side mounted to counterbalance the weight of the boilers against the motor.”

 

“Dear, Lord. It’s worse than I expected,” Levi announced.

 

“What is?”

 

“You’re an intellectual. What would your friends say if they knew?” Levi’s question was meant to be good natured and sarcastic, but Erwin’s face fell.

 

“I don’t have any friends, Mr. Ackerman, not any family. At least not any who would actually claim me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I know someone has told you by now, sir. Please, don’t make me tell you. I rather not lose my job.”

 

“Are you referring to the fact that you’re an invert. Makes no difference to me so long as you get your job done.” Levi waved dismissively. Erwin just looked at him in shock for a moment before grinning wryly.

 

“That’s What Keith said when he hired me.”

 

“Shadis is a smart man. That’s why I hired him.”

 

“And the potential blow to reputation means nothing to you?”

 

“Not in the slightest. Now eat.” Levi took a bite of his own as if to prove a point.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Did you get the train cleaned this evening?” Levi asked.

 

“Yes, sir. We don’t work on Sundays and it was my understanding that Keith will be giving a tour of the train after church tomorrow.” Erwin wiped his mouth and took a sip of water.

 

“Will you be there? He said you knew the most about the train.”

 

“No...well, he didn’t ask me to be there, and I don’t usually go to the job site on my only day off...”

 

“I see. Be there. I want to know everything you do about it.” Levi could see the clench in Erwin’s jaw, but the man acquiesced with a nod.

 

Levi settled the bill for both of them and stood. “See you tomorrow, Smith.” He then walked away, leaving a bewildered blonde in his wake.

 

******

 

The morning was mild and a heavy gray fog settled around the town. Levi could hear the church bells ringing as the morning service was dismissed. He sat on the front porch of the hotel watching the churchgoers filter out of the small, white clapboard building.

 

Erwin was not among them. He did spot Keith Shadis and his family speaking to another family in the churchyard. They were smiling and laughing. It was a few moments later that he caught sight of Erwin walking down the road, dressed similarly as he had been the night prior.  He walked past the groups of people congregating around the church, but paid them no mind. Some stopped and stared as he walked past, but most acted as if he didn’t exist. Keith was the only one to call out to him, and jogged to catch up to Erwin’s long-legged stride.

 

Levi supposed that was his cue to make his own way to the train yard. He didn’t want to keep Keith away from his family for too long on the man’s only day off. He stood and straightened his clothes before making his way down the dirt path that led to the train yard.

 

“So, Keith, Tell me about this monstrosity that I spent so much money on,” Levi said as he approached the two men standing beside the locomotive.

 

“Well, I can only give you basics on how she runs and how she increases productivity. Hop aboard and we can give you the tour.”  Levi followed Keith’s instructions and climbed on the machine.

 

“Looks like a locomotive to me. What is so different that we had to purchase this particular and expensive model?” Levi looked at Shadis for his answer.  He wanted to be discreet. Neither Keith nor Erwin suspected his attraction, and Levi meant to keep it that way...for now.

 

Erwin would find out soon.

 

“She’s stronger? I mean, I don’t know the specifics—“

 

“Each wheel is individually driven, which provides more traction. This makes the machine stronger, especially when hauling a heavy load or climbing steep inclines like we deal with here. It also helps during the winter when the tracks tend to freeze.”

 

Both Keith and Levi looked at Erwin as he gave the more detailed explanation. The blond just looked at his feet.

 

“I told ya, he’s the expert,” Keith huffed with a chuckle.  “Smart kid, that one.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. And how did you come to this knowledge, Mr. Smith?”

 

“I listened to a presentation by Ephraim Shay. He’s the engineer who designed this machine,” Erwin answered.

 

“Where was this presentation?”

 

“The Mitras Institute of Technology, sir.” Erwin’s hands started shaking.

 

“Interesting. How did you come to be at such a prestigious institution for this presentation?” Levi’s heart raced, but he could be certain as to why.

 

“I was a student, sir.”

 

“Erwin, what the hell?” Shadis sputtered in shock. “Since when did you get an Ivy League education?”

 

“I see. What was your area of study, Mr. Smith?”

 

“Mechanical engineering, sir.”

 

“So, why is someone of your educational background working as a fireman on a train?”

 

Blue eyes bore into Levi with fiery intensity.

 

“Because I was expelled, Mr. Ackerman.” Apparently this was a touchy subject.

 

“Why?”

 

“Mr. Ackerman, sir, I wasn’t aware of Erwin’s background when I hired him, but, sir, he’s the hardest worker I got. I’m sure whatever—“

 

“Let the man answer, Mr. Shadis. I’m curious. Why were you expelled, Mr. Smith?” Levi didn’t dare look away from that fierce stare.

 

“Misconduct,” Erwin said simply, jaw tight.

 

“It’s all Misconduct, Mr. Smith. Please elaborate.” Erwin looked at Shadis and back to Levi.

 

“Sexual Misconduct, _sir_.”

 

“Were you harassing the ladies?”

 

“No.” “

 

Sexually assaulting them...rape, maybe?”

 

“Mr. Ackerman!”

 

“Hell, no! And to hell with you for thinking it!”

 

“Erwin!” Shadis scolded.

 

“Just tell me why, then,” Levi demanded.

 

“For enticing a gentleman in engaging in homosexual activity, “ Erwin spat. “Does that satisfy your curiosity, Mr. Ackerman?”

 

“Erwin—“

 

“I apologize, Keith.” Erwin turned to Levi.  “Keith didn’t know, so do not take this out on him. I’ll take my leave, gentlemen.”

 

Erwin hurriedly exited the train and began a trek outside of town.

 

“Mr. Ackerman, I’ve tried real hard to keep Erwin’s...inclinations a secret ‘round here. As you can see, it don’t always work, but he really is a good boy, odd leanin’ aside.”

 

“Keith, I could care less how the man wets his dick. I just expect honesty from my employees.” Levi watched as Erwin disappeared further down the road.

 

“Yessir,” Shadis said quietly.

 

“He’s a smart man.”

 

“Yessir.”

 

“Too smart to be stuck here,” Levi sighed as he climbed down.

 

“So, What now? You gonna fire him for insubordination?” Keith looked down at Levi.

 

“No. I’m going to go find him and apologize for being an ass,” Levi sniffed.

 

“Then what?”

 

“I’m going to offer him a job, Mr. Shadis. He’s too smart to be shoveling coal.”

 

“I s’ppose yer right. He deserves more, too.” Shadis scratched his head.  “That boy’s like a son to me. So...take care of ‘im. You might be my boss, but I won’t stand for you hurtin’ him.”

 

“Noted.” Levi turned and threw a wave over his shoulder as he went down the road.

 

It took Levi a little longer than expected to find Erwin. He was standing on the riverbank, skipping stones, one after another.

 

“I never could do that,” Levi said, announcing his presence. Erwin turned his head just enough to look at Levi out of the corner of his eye.  He said nothing. Another stone skipped merrily across the water before plunging below the surface. Levi approached cautiously.

 

“It will take me a couple of days to get my belongings out of the house,” Erwin said, breaking the silence.  “I don’t have much, but it’s unlikely that anyone I will be willing to assist me packing, so I apologize if that isn’t soon enough.”

 

“Mr. Smith-“

 

“But then again, I may have quite a few volunteers. Many around here can’t wait to be rid of me,” he said bitterly.

 

“Mr. Smith-“

 

“What? What else do you want from me, Mr. Ackerman?”

 

“Well, first, you can start by calling me Levi. Second, I came to apologize. I had no right to behave the way I did.” Levi stood closer and gently stroked his finger down the back of Erwin’s hand.  Erwin’s hand twitched, but he didn’t pull away.

 

“Am I a joke to you?” He asked Levi.

 

“No,” Levi answered as his fingertips curled around Erwin’s hand. “I’m not firing you, Erwin.”

 

“How...” Erwin’s throat clicked audibly as he swallowed. “How do I know that I’m not a joke or a passing curiosity?” Levi jerked his head up to meet Erwin’s eyes.

 

“Because you can trust me.”

 

“Like I was suppose to trust _him_? Forgive me if my trust doesn’t come easily.”

 

“Him? Who?”

 

“Nile. The man who claimed his love to me as I made love to him only to betray me the moment we got caught. There is a reason why Mr. Dok has a degree and I don’t, when both of us should have been expelled.  He made it sound as if I forced him somehow. It was he that approached me. He lied and watch as I lost everything because of it. So, Levi, excuse me if I don’t just automatically assume that you’ll be any different.”

 

Levi tightened his grip on Erwin and pulled him forward. He wrapped his other hand in the warm, soft flannel of Erwin’s shirt and pulled him down to eye level.

 

“I’ll drag you back into town and kiss you good and proper in front of everyone if you want. Will that be enough?”

 

“Levi?”

 

“Then, while their tongues are wagging about what an abomination you are, I’ll take you back to your house and make love to you until you forget they even exist. Will that be enough to prove to you that you can trust me?”

 

“Why? You don’t even know me?”

 

“I’m not sure. I just know that I can’t leave here unless you come with me back to Mitras, or you reject the very thought of being with me. I’m asking you to take a chance and trust me, Erwin.”

 

“What am I supposed to do in Mitras, Levi? I have no job, no home. No one will hire me with my background. I was /lucky/ that Shadis hired me. I literally cannot afford to go with you.”

 

“You’ll work for me. I have a small apartment I can rent to you on my property. Unless you’re happy here. Are you happy, Erwin?”

 

“Happy? No, but I’m making an honest living. There’s something to be said about that.”

 

“I’m not asking you to be my kept man. I want you to work a real job with a paycheck and live in an apartment for which you pay rent. If it so happens that you wish to enjoy my company in ways that are less professional, I’ll be delighted. It’s not a requirement.”

 

“You really want to give me a job?” Erwin studied the face so close to his.

 

“I was going to make the job offer regardless of anything else. If we end up as lovers, I’ll just consider it a bonus.” Levi’s grin was cocky and infuriating, but absolutely sexy as hell.

 

“You’re exasperating,” Erwin accused with a snort.

 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that. I’m also quite stubborn and single-minded. And I have thought of nothing but kissing you since you first hopped off that damn train half naked.”

 

“What’s stopping you, then?”

 

"Well, you tend to talk incessantly-" Erwin cut him off by pressing his lips to Levi's. It was soft, tender, a barely there brush of lips, almost tentative. Levi's fisted Erwin's shirt tighter, not letting him pull back. He dropped the Erwin's hand to bury it in his hair.

 

"Say you'll come with me," Levi said breathlessly as they broke for air. "Erwin."

 

"Okay, okay. But I don't want charity or special treatment. You'll treat me like every other employee during business hours."

 

"And after business hours?"

 

"I guess that depends on your imagination."

 

Levi smiled wickedly in response. "I have a very active imagination."

 

"I don't doubt that," Erwin said with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
